This invention relates to furniture hardware and, more particularly, to a back and bail assembly for use as a furniture pull which is uniquely adapted for ease of installation on furniture.
It is common to provide furniture hardware-namely, pulls for drawers, cabinet doors, and the like, with handles having at least a pair of legs and means for pivotally securing each of the legs to a furniture component. Typically, the securing means for the handle include openings for receiving studs or projections from the handle so that the handle may be pivoted therearound. The securing structure including the openings may be such that it extends either on one or both sides of each leg of the handle such that the handle is pivotally secured on one or both sides of each leg.
A particular problem has been encountered in securing such furniture pull assemblies to furniture. Typically, many pieces are required to engage the bail or handle, which pieces must thereafter be secured to the furniture. The problem is especially pronounced when each leg of the handle is pivotally secured to support means included on either side of each leg of the handle. In such cases, it is necessary to provide means for slipping the attachment means over the pins extending on either side of each leg of the handle or separately pinning the legs through the attachment means. Generally then, it has been difficult to provide a back and bail assembly for furniture pulls which is both easily assembled to the furniture and yet provides support means on either side of each leg of the handle.
The present invention provides a unique solution to the above problem in that the assembly avoids the necessity for complex structure previously necessary to pivotally secure a bail or handle on either side of each leg thereof. The invention provides the impression of support on either side of each leg and yet, in fact, requires only a single pin extending to only one side of each leg to provide such pivotal support. The invention is extremely simple to assemble on furniture. Removal of the assembly from the furniture is prevented unless one of the back members for pivotally attaching the bail is removed from the furniture.